Uzumaki Accademy
by Kuri-san
Summary: SasuNaru, AU. I dunno. Yaoi. Completely re-written. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am claiming that naruto is not mine. I also do not own an accademy but that might be neat... **

**AU! Um. I totally re-wrote this one cause it sucked! :D Read it again, I hope you'll like it better!  
Anyways... I had to do alot of damage control... The plot is still the same but alot of the story is taken out and re-written. Well I hope you like it!**

Narration, "Talking," _Thinking, _Whos POV it is, **Author(Me!)**

**UZUMAKI ACCADEMY**

Sasuke sat at the back of math class, staring at the backs of peoples heads. He was obviously not paying attention because he just naturaly did well in school. He looked around the  
class. He saw Sakura, alwasy looking back and giving him what she thought was a sexy smile or a cute wink. _Ugh._ He thought. There was Ino giving Sakura knife eyes. Everyone else seemed to be working on some problem or other. Sasuke quickly skimmed the board. _Nothing new..._ He rolled his eyes.  
**  
**SASUKE.

Class was almost over when I noticed this blonde boy, who sat 3 seats forward and 2 to the left. _Who is that kid...? Why haven't I seen him before. _He was writing madly. Clearly having difficulty... I sighed. The bell rang and the teacher announced our homework,  
"Okay class, Do page 253 for homework." _Tch. Easy ._The students groaned and walked off to thier next class. I noticed that the blonde boy and myself were the last two students left in the class. I made a point of leaving slowly, every day, even though I never even touch my books. I headed for the door but I stopped a desk away from this boy. He had the blue-est eyes I had ever seen in my life.  
"Hey," I said, the boy looked up at me, "Whats your name?" I asked feeling completely stupid.  
"U-uzumaki, Naruto... Why...?" He answered shyly.  
"Oh, Well... I've just never seen you before..." There was an akward silence, one I quickly terminated.  
"Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to Meet you Naruto-san." Naruto nodded and picked up his bag. I left and he followed. I stopped at the history room door. Mr. Vann wasn't there yet... Not like he ever was, the room was dead empty. I went in and threw my bag in his usual spot. Back right corner. Quietly Naruto entered the room and placed his bag near the front, middle. He quickly took out a book and a pencil and started to work on something. I scanned the board. _Nothing... again..._ I then looked over at Naruto.  
"So, you have history with me too..." I said, making conversation, and walking towards the front. Pretending to read the board. I looked over at Naruto beriefly. The boy nodded and went back to work. He could see the top of the page that read _ 'Gaikokugo; Nihongo.'_  
"Would you like some help with your Nihongo? Naruto-san?" I asked. I mean, I was from Japan. I could help... Naruto looked at me, surprised.  
"Oh! Uh... Yeah that'd be great!" Naruto said sounding cheerful with his wide grin on his face. I nodded briefly before speaking again,  
"Nihongo kantan desu. Well if you want you can come to my house... after school... to... study... sometime..." I sounded nervous. I was. Why? i don't know. Naruto nodded.  
"What? And when would be a good time?" He asked me confused.  
"Oh Nihongo kantan desu, it means Japanese is easy, and... Uh... today, tomorrow... It dosen't really matter..." I muttered... I don't like talking about my... personal life... Honsetly I don't really have one...  
"Okay..." Naruto shifted un-comfortably.  
"Today sounds good?" He asked. I nodded.  
"So... when dose the teacher usualy come?" He asked me after quietly writing some more on his japanese work sheet.  
"Soon..." There was 15 more minutes of class... Then I heard some noise in the hallway... I walked back to my desk with out a sound and watched all the students come walking in. The class room was full of noisy chatter for about 5 minutes.  
"What are you doing this weekend?... OHHHH NO WAY!... Can I come?... I know right?..." All anyone could pick out were random bits of other people sentances. Mr. Vann walked in with 10 minutes to spare.  
"Hello class." He greeted us.  
"HI MR. VANN!" A girl named Yukii shouted. She was the loud type. Always smiling, always yelling, always... happy. I was glad she wasn't a fan girl. Mr. Vann smiled.  
"Please read pages 15-20 and then do this worksheet for monday..." He explained handing out the worksheets. It was a small, one page, 6 question paper. _Easy..._  
"Okay then. Have a good weekend, everyone." He said cheerfully. And we were dismissed. We were always dismissed early. He still sat at his desk writing or correcting something. Naruto had stood up and shoved his books in his bag. I walked over to him.  
"Meet me at my locker when your ready... Its number 445**(1)**" I said.  
"Okay," He answerd with a nod. We both left in diffrent directions... I was, as uaual, intercepted but a group of squealing fan girls.  
"Sasuke-KUUUUUUUN" They squealed and I walked past them not even making eye contact. They followed me a little down the hall and then dispursed to get ready to leave. I leaned against my locker door, waiting for Naruto.

**(1) THATS MY LOCKER NUMBER! xD**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Ahhaha Thats much better. You would know if you read it before...  
I guess I will work on trying to finnish this one now...  
Any ideas, comments, suggestions, or just random-ness are greatly appreciated.  
Please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW. Its what I live for. n.n'

**-Kuri! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BIG BAD NOTE: Hehe I made probably my biggest mistake yet. Sorry to those of you who read this and got the wrong chapter... anyways... This is the right one. It annoyed the hell outta me but I hope you like it a little bit... Maybe... I dunno. Again sorry. (That was embarassing...)**_****

Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! TT

**Um. I'm glad I got that first chapter out of the way. I really didn't like it... but now I hope I can take some pride in my idea. :D**

**Any ways please read and review... most importantly enjoy. n.n'**

"Talking," regular narration, _thinking, _who's POV it is, **Author (Me!)**

**The Story**

Naruto arrived at his locker, in silence as usual. No one talked to him, he never really fit in to this school. Or any school. He sighed turning the lock on his locker.

NARUTO.

I grabbed my books and stuffed them in my bag. _445, 445, 445... 44-? oh right, 445, 445..._ I slamed the door on my locker shut and locked it up. I slung my back pack over my shoulder and walked back down the hall. My walk there was pretty quiet, the halls were mostly empty. I saw Sasuke leaning against the wall. I smiled, maybe some day we'd be friends... _Friends..._ I really needed a friend. I kept smiling as I walked up to him. He nodded and we walked out of the school. Quietly. Together.

It wasn't far to his house. Of course it was huge. A giant white-and-beige estate. I stopped to stare. _UWAHHHH! Its HUGEEEEE! I better stick close to Sasuke or else I'll get lost... But not too close... yeah... that should be good._

"Like it?" He asked me. As he walked up the fancy brick path in the middle of a giant garden. I ran to catch up with him.  
"Yeah... Its so big!" I answered in awe.  
"I'm sorry if I get lost." I added after. Sasuke smirked.  
"I don't think it's _THAT_ big..." He said as we got closer to the doors.  
"But anyways..." He started but stopped to unlock the doors. He opened a door for me and I walked inside. I stepped to the side to allow him to enter aswell. I watched him take off his shoes and put them on an empty shoe mat. I mimicked him.

"Where was I... Oh yes, You should stick close to me." I blushed as he said this.  
"Hai?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Um... Not to be rude. But is anyone else home?" I asked following Sasuke down a long marble hallway.  
"Oh no, Mother and Father are out. Onii-san has been gone for a while now..." He explained with a sigh. _Onii-san? Onii-san... Older brother?_  
"I see..." I muttered. Together we walked up a spiral staircase.  
"My room," He informed me pushing open two big wooden doors at the top of the staircase. We walked inside. Sasukes room was dark aside of the one window that looked out to the south. To the left of the window was a comfortable looking double bed. To the right was a desk with a very new and hi-tech looking computer. More in the middle was a low table and some cushions. Sasuke went and sat on his bed. Paused. Then patted the spot next to him.  
"Come sit down?" I blushed and walked over, dropping my bag at the foot of his bed, and sitting down next to him.  
"You bed is so comfortable!" I exclaimed, surprising even myself. I laid back and closed my eyes. I could feel Sasuke watching me. I began to feel nervous. Self-conscious. I opened my eyes to see his face, calm and peaceful. I streched out but when my hand touched his I froze. He did aswell. His skin was soft and cold. I looked away sheepishly. I felt his hand move then his fingers curl around mine. I blushed a deep red. He probably blushed too, but I was too embarassed to look. Still looking away I asked,  
"How do you say love?"  
"Hm?"  
"In Japanese... Love?"  
"Ai." I sat up my hand still in his. He moved closer. I wanted him to.  
"So, how would you say..." I trailed off. He waited paitently for me to finish.  
"Kiss?" I looked at him, me cheeks surely bright red. His face just steadly moved towards mine untill our lips met.  
"Kisu..." He whispered in to my skin.  
"Arigato." I whispered and kissed him back.

**UWAHHHH ANOTHER SWEET ENDING! I have a sweet tooth or something. i need to write a story that ends tragically. Ughn. What do you thinks? Should I stick with sweet endings or go to sad ones...  
REVIEW! n.n'  
By the way today I ran into a window. It wasn't one of those "Oops... hee hee I bumped in to a window. giggle giggle." ones. It was a full out "Nose, meet glass." Face smash. It hurt and now my nose is probably turning purple.  
Ah, well. I got a story of of it. Did I not?  
Also. I am commencing work on... -drum roll- An anime I am totally making by my self/ Well. With my friends as voice actors/actresses... Hehe. I'm so excited.  
-Kuri.**


End file.
